


Untitled Draeden/Brarek Musings

by hermioneclone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Guns, Half Formed Thoughts, I forgot what I was thinking when I wrote this, Loss of Powers, Misunderstandings, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Scott thinks Braeden is trying to shoot Derek.
Relationships: Braeden/Derek Hale
Kudos: 1





	Untitled Draeden/Brarek Musings

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Link originally posted August 18, 2014](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/95104389885/it-would-be-hilarious-if-braeden-and-derek-were)
> 
> **Author's note February 2021:** I honestly don't remember what I was thinking when I wrote this, it feels like more the idea of a fic vs. a full fic, but it had some really nice lines that went beyond just meta, so we're calling it (kinda) a fic. But it's been so long since I watched Teen Wolf that I've lost a lot of the nuance.

It would be hilarious if Braeden and Derek were practicing gun stuff again and she had him in some sort of hold after wrestling the gun from Derek for the millionth time because  _ jfc Derek, if someone’s trying to kill you they’re not going to give you a learning curve _ . Of course Scott shows up to fill Derek in and freaks out when he sees her holding Derek at gunpoint. So then Derek gets all frantic and explains that she was teaching him and Scott just goes “Why do you need to use guns?”

And Braeden gives Derek a patented Derek Hale exasperated sigh with eyebrows raised and says, “You didn’t tell him?”

“Tell me what?” Scott replies, confused.

“It’s not really something I wanted to broadcast around,” Derek mutters.

“Tell him,” Braeden reprimands, almost leaning in for a kiss goodbye because this casual intimacy has just sprouted up and they figure if they don’t talk about it it’s fine but bringing Scott into the mix would just make it awkward.

So she leaves and Scott finds out that Derek has lost all his powers and he’s just like… “What the hell, dude, you should have told me right away so we could have tried to fix it.”

And Derek replies sadly, “I don’t think there’s anything anyone could have done.”

“But we could have tried,” Scott reminds him.

“You had too much going on. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You’ve had my back before, okay? It goes both ways. You’re family. And you know…if you want to turn back…I could help you with that.”

Then Derek gets all emotional and awkward before he replies, “I think right now I need to be human.”


End file.
